fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf's Story Part 1
Wolf's Story is a series created by TheWolf1. It currently has three seasons. Wolf has announced that there will be 5 seasons for this story. Season 1 Characters Heroes * Wolf ** Bakugan: Wolfie -> Nitro Wolfie ** Bakugan 2: Ziperator (Deceased) * Serenity * Nuzamaki90 & ** Bakugan: Teleterra (Deceased) ** Bakugan 2: Ovorier * Airzel-of-Haos & ** Bakugan: Charge Dragonoid ** Bakugan 2: Spotter / * Bendo14 , , & ** Bakugan: Phosphos (Deceased) (Now merged with Bockery/Phockery) ** Bakugan 2: Bockery -> Phockery , , & * DarkusMaster ** Bakugan: Jokathak * Digimaster1 ** Bakugan: Drago ** Bakugan 2: Whaloid (Originaly ) * Pyrosmaster ** Bakugan: Pyro Dragonoid * Kyuubidrago23 ** Bakugan: Long Tails * HelixDragonoid900 ** Bakugan: Twin Dragonoid * Jolts ** Bakugan: Phoenix * Crimsonstorm (Clear Brawler) ** Bakugan: Thunder Ingram (Clear) (Deceased) * Zachattack31 ** Bakugan: Sinkoid * Kyleronco ** Bakugan: Mutant Wolfie * Agent Z ** Bakugan: Sandis * DarkusAlpha ** Bakugan: Tweloid Black Enforcers * Blueking4ever ** Bakugan: Stomboid (Deceased) * Redakaibakulover * Bakugan: Hydros -> Torrent Hydros Season 2 Characters Heroes * Wolf ** Bakugan: Nitro Wolfie -> Cyclone Wolfie ** Bakugan 2: Skyeroid ** Bakugan 3: Ziperator * Wolfgang & ** Bakugan: Volf ** Bakugan 2: Cyber Slash Ingram ** Bakugan 3: Dolloid * Serenity ** Bakugan: Moonlight * May * Green * Nuzamaki90 ** Bakugan: Ovorier * Airzel-of-Haos & ** Bakugan: Charge Dragonoid -> Lightning Dragonoid / (Merged with Spotter) ** Bakugan 2: Spotter / (Now merged with Charge/Thunder Dragonoid) ** Bakugan 3: Shade * Crimsonstorm ** Bakugan: Steel Dragonoid * Nintendocan ** Bakugan: Roxanoid -> BurnFire Roxanoid * Taylean2002 ** Bakugan: Typhoon * Pyrusmaster82 ** Bakugan: Blaze Dragonoid * Valentin 98 ** Bakugan: Raptoroid * Wolfgirl12390 ** Bakugan: Gingergon (A.K.A. Ginger) * C22Helios ** Bakugan: Wild Fire Helios * PYRUSGUARDIAN ** Bakugan: Leonial * Aslihian ** Bakugan: Flash Helios * DinoQueen13 ** Bakugan: Terrex * Kyleronco ** Bakugan: Terror Wolfie * Redakaibakulover ** Bakugan: Torrent Hydros * Darkusfan202 ** Bakugan: Meteonoid * Farbas ** Bakugan: Raptaloid * Scar-RedNovaDragon ** Bakugan: Scar Dragonoid * Skawo1 ** Bakugan: Freezix (A.K.A. Frozin) * TitaniumGirl ** Bakugan: Turbine Airdrac * Ghgt99 ** Bakugan: Darkmoon * Frosting128 ** Bakugan: Pandoid * KellynKaz ** Bakugan: Ponife * DarkNovaX ** Bakugan: Beroick * Demiser ** Bakugan: Pondery * Pyrosmaster ** Bakugan: Volcano Dragonoid * Kyuubidrago23 ** Bakugan: Aero Tails * Pyrusbrawler900 (HelixDragonoid900s new name) * DarkusMaster * DarkusAlpha ** Bakugan: Dark Pegasus * Bendo14 , , & ** Bakugan: Phockery ** Bakugan 2: Phockery ** Bakugan 3: Phockery * Agent Z ** Bakugan: Sandis * Zachattack31 ** Bakugan: Sinkoid * Jolts ** Bakugan: Phoenix * Digimaster1 ** Bakugan: Whaloid Black Enforcers * Blueking4ever ** Bakugan: Bling * Evil Wolf ** Bakugan: Carbon Wolfie * PinkWolf ** Bakugan: Moon Spark Season 3 Characters Heroes Legend's Circle * Wolfgang ** Bakugan: Volf ** Bakugan 2: Cyber Slash Ingram * Samantha ** Bakugan: Tigera * May ** Bakugan: Dolloid * Christian ** Bakugan: Werewerra * Taylean2002 ** Bakugan: Nyanja ** Bakugan 2: Wingy * Zierant ** Bakugan: Zephyros * PYRUSGUARDIAN & ** Bakugan: Electron Leonial ** Bakugan 2: Cyclonium * DarkusGUY ** Bakugan: Darkened Dragonoid * Frosting128 ** Bakugan: Reptila * Darkened Pyrus & ** Bakugan: Cyber Helios ** Bakugan 2: Knight Dragonoid Legends * TheWolf1 ** Bakugan: Skyeroid ** Bakugan 2: Cyclone Wolfie ** Bakugan 3: Ziperator * Nuzamaki90 & ** Bakugan: Teleterra HD ** Bakugan 2: Ovorier * Airzel-of-Haos & ** Bakugan: Thunder Dragonoid / ** Bakugan 2: Shade * Crimsonstorm ** Bakugan: Steel Dragonoid * Pyrosmaster ** Bakugan: Volcano Dragonoid * Redakaibakulover ** Bakugan: Surge Hydros * Bendo14 , , & ** Bakugan: Phockery ** Bakugan 2: Phockery ** Bakugan 3: Phockery * Jolts ** Bakugan: Phoenix * Kyleronco ** Bakugan: Terror Wolfie Team Inferno * Nintendocan ** Bakugan: BurnFire Roxanoid * Pyrusmaster82 ** Bakugan: Inferno Dragonoid * Digimaster1 ** Bakugan: Spout Whaloid * C22Helios ** Bakugan: Acended Helios * Darkusfan202 ** Bakugan: Shadow Meteonoid * Poshi301 ** Bakugan: Wavafanac * Aquosmaster28 ** Bakugan: Tsunami Others * Persona * Serenity ** Bakugan: Moonlight Villains Black Enforcers * Arric ** Bakugan: Tigator * Winxrainbowix ** Bakugan: Meta Phoenix * MetalDharak ** Bakugan: Neo Sky Dragonoid * Emiliano ** Bakugan: Hexwing Dragonoid * Aquos rules ** Bakugan: Serpa * Littleseed ** Bakugan: Feathera * Master24 ** Bakugan: Crocock * AquaMaster21 ** Bakugan: Salamandro * Neon knight56 ** Bakugan: Beloxiex Legends * Blueking4ever ** Bakugan: Bling * PinkWolf ** Bakugan: Flarier Team Scorch * FireStormBlaze ** Bakugan: Flare * Charlie Abbott ** Bakugan: Gouingol * Pyrusbrawler900 ** Bakugan: Ion Dragonoid * LordofPyrus ** Bakugan: Armor Dragonoid * James ** Bakugan: ??? Others * Mr. K Category:Bakugan Story Layout Category:Wolf's Story